Eyes of Bronze
by Paishunya
Summary: When Lily moves to Forks, Washington, everything in her life changes. When she meets the ever-elusive Edward, her own life and everyone she loves is in danger.
1. Meetings and Greetings

Lily sat in her room. It was her birthday. September 22, 2008: her 13th birthday. And in her brand new home as well! She looked around her room. The curtains covered the French doors of her second-floor room on each side of the room, on either side of her bed. The walls were purple and green, matching her curtains. The bedspread was polka-dotted different colors. She flopped over on her bed. She looked at the TV beside her bed. She was about to turn it on, when she heard her mom. "Lily, come on! Your grandparents are here!"

Lily ran downstairs. Her grandparents stood there. Her grandma spread her arms wide. "Lily! Happy Birthday!" Lily hugged them. "Thank you so much!" Behind them stood Jamie and Meg, her two friends. She ran past her grandparents, hugging her new friends. "Jamie! Meg! You came!"

"Yeah, why would we miss out on your birthday?" Meg said. Lily grinned. This was awesome. She had just moved into her dream home, she had great friends; her grandparents were in the new town, what more could she want? Her mother interrupted her thoughts. "Lily, come on! Let's cut cake!" Lily ran into the beautiful kitchen. The 50s style showed in everything: the retro style home was everything Lily had ever wanted. Lily looked at the cake: Chocolate ice cream cake, with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and purple frosting made from vanilla yogurt and whipped cream. Thirteen candles sat on top of the cake, ready to be lit. Her mom lit the candles. Everyone started singing: "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lily... Happy birthday to you!" Lily blew out the candles in one go. "What'd you wish for?" Jamie said. Lily thought. "For this to be the greatest year of my life!"

Lily and her two friends sat out on the patio. Meg kept warily looking at the window of the attic. Jamie did also. Lily looked at them. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Well..." Meg said. She didn't want to scare Lily. This was her dream home. "Tell me, I don't care what it is," Lily said. Meg cautiously looked at Lily's grandparents and parents, sitting in the living room right beside the patio. She leaned in. "Well, there are... rumors- about this house. Everyone claims that evil spirits live deep within the foundation, tormenting everyone who has ever lived here. I know for a fact, that somewhere in this neighborhood, there is at least one evil spirit. I would warn you of her, but... she might hear." The words sent chills through Lily's spine. Jamie looked at Lily. "I wouldn't stay home alone if I were you. Weird things happen when no one else is around..."


	2. Don't Stay Alone

On Thanksgiving Day, Lily was feeling reclusive. Her parents and grandparents were going to the church's annual Thanksgiving Day dinner, but she refused to go. Surrendering, Lily's parents shrugged their shoulders and left. Having completely forgotten Meg's words until then, once they were gone, Lily was terrified. She stayed in her room, jumping at every noise. She eventually calmed down, and worked up the nerve to go to the bathroom to fix her hair and put in her contacts. Looking at the empty towel rack, Lily thought, _I'll have to go get the towels out of the dryer after I fix my hair._ She combed her hair and put it in her usual curly ponytail. Then she looked back at the towels, and nearly screamed when she saw two towels sitting on rack. _Maybe I just didn't pay attention before,_ she thought, shooing away the idea of ghosts. She washed her hands, drying them on the phantom towels, and then put in her contacts. Then, she walked back into her room. She sat down on her bed, and then she saw a flickering light casting her shadow upon the wall in front of her. She slowly turned around, and the television was turning off and on. Officially freaked out, she ran all the way downstairs.  
Once downstairs, Lily grabbed the house phone to call Jamie. She pressed the talk button, but all she heard was crackling. She put the phone down. She looked around. "I don't know who you are, but I really mean you no harm! What have I done to you?" Lily heard a whisper: "I am the hunter... and you are my prey." Lily broke into silent tears, turning on all the lights as the sun started to set. She wanted her parents home. She wanted to hear Meg and Jamie's voices. She wanted to leave this house.


End file.
